The inventive concept relates generally to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to host controllers that control storage devices, and system-on-chips including the host controllers.
A storage device such as a universal flash storage (UFS), memory card, solid stage drive (SSD), hard disk drive (HDD), etc., may be used as a secondary memory in a variety of computational systems such as a computer, smart phone, etc., to store data. Any of these storage devices will be attachable/detachable with respect to the computational system. Accordingly, once the storage device in its attached state has been used to store data generated by a first computational system, it may be detached from the first computational system and then reattached to a second computational system. In this manner, the second computational system may access data generated by the first computational system via the portable storage device.
However, this data portability comes at the price of increased data security threat. That is, the storage device may be lost or stolen, and the stored data may be accessed by unauthorized persons or computational systems.